


the types of love according to Hermione Granger

by joshuakgae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, POV Female Character, Types of love, fluff if you squint kind of, idk how to tag this lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuakgae/pseuds/joshuakgae
Summary: there are different types of love in this world but never the same love twice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	the types of love according to Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> just something that's been on my mind and i wanted to try writing it and putting it into reality. please leave reviews and comments it really warms my heart and helps me work on my writings!

_There are different kinds of love in the world, but never the same love twice._

**the first kind:**

The first kind of love is a love that makes you feel fulfilled. The love that makes you feel you are worth something. The love that makes you know that you were born into the world for a purpose.

Hermione thinks of her father and her mother.

Her parents who were so happy to have seen her from the moment she opened her eyes. Her parents who have promised love and joy and comfort to her even when she was in her mother's womb. Her parents who watched her grow up and leave for the Wizarding World, yet still held a smile on their faces.

Her father who she hugged so tight a month after the war when she came back to find them. Her father who held her when her heart got broken. Her father who watched her fall in love and had said _finally, you are happy_. Her father who danced her at her wedding and whispers _now you're all grown up_.

Her mother who prided in Hermione's brown eyes that came from her. Her mother who had promised her that she would grow up to be a beautiful, kind, and a loving woman. Her mother who had tears in her eyes when she said _now I need to let my baby girl go._

And now, as she looks at the graves before her, she smiles with tears in her eyes and thinks that her parents' love for her is the greatest of them all.

**the second kind:**

The second type of love was the type of love that makes you want to go back. The type of love that in the hardest days, reminds you of childhood games and bedtime stories. This is the type of love that makes you feel like a kid again, in a world where everything is so unsure.

Ginny Weasley is the epitome of this love for Hermione. 

In hard times (she thinks of the big ones like the war, to the smallest ones like girl talks), she always sees Ginny by her side, with a smile on her face in the midst of all the chaos. She finds Ginny trying to make her feel better, reminding her of the good things. She finds Ginny making her go out with her to eat ice cream, accompanying Hermione in her flat as she cries over a man who broke her heart.

She finds Ginny never saying goodbye back in the days of the war when Hermione went with Harry and Ron but instead says _when you come back, I'll make you your favorite meal_ , with tears in her eyes but with a strong smile on her face. And after the war, when all was done, she finds Ginny rushing to her, immediately taking her into her arms and said with a sob, _"Let's have a grand dinner tonight with our favorite meals."_

She thinks of Ginny Weasley and thinks of the reasons why she loved life back then - and why she can love life still. 

**the third kind:**

The third kind of love was the love that makes you feel safe. The love that assures you that you are not alone. The love that kind of holds your hand to tell you it's alright.

The Boy Who Lived, the wizarding world would call him but to Hermione, he is simply _Harry_. People know of their friendship, being 2/3 of the Golden Trio, but Hermione prides on the fact that only Harry and she truly knows the depths of their friendship.

Harry is a friend she'd always choose, no matter the circumstances, and she knows he'd choose her, too. He has a heart so big which she admires him for, but at the same time wants to protect him for. He makes her laugh and smile that she forgets what made her sad in the first place.

In tough times (she mostly thinks of the days back in the Forest of Dean), he holds her hands to keep her grounded, to keep her sane, to remind her that he is there. Through deaths and loss, he holds her to him, places a kiss on her forehead, and says _I know it's selfish to say this now but I am glad you're alive_. She laughs, he'd smile. She cries, he'd comfort. She pains, he listens.

Harry Potter makes Hermione believe in all the good things again despite seeing the world crumble. 

**the fourth kind of love:**

The fourth kind of love was the foolish kind. Not in a bad way, no. This kind of love makes you do things in impulse, makes you do things you've never done, makes you feel things you've never felt. This kind of love is euphoric.

First love never dies, as the saying goes. It really doesn't.

Ron Weasley was Hermione's. And she was his.

Ron made her feel loved in a way a girl has dreamed of being love. He makes her smile with his silly jokes, makes her go mad with his ~~_sometimes_~~ stupid actions, makes her cry when he doesn't mean it, makes her feel content.

With Ron, they were best friends to lovers. And Hermione will always be thankful for him. He has a part in Hermione's heart that will never be replaced. Hermione thinks back of their time during Hogwarts when everything was on the line. Ron made her feel euphoric. Their love was on impulse, was on a fast-paced rhythm, afraid to miss a single beat. And did she ever regret it? _No_.

She would always be thankful for the forehead kisses he gives her when she's sad, just like how he used to do. She would always love how he'd give her his lopsided smile, a boyish look that reminds her of him in Hogwarts. She would always love it when he calls her Mione in that soft, fond voice of his. And she would always love how despite all, he is still her best friend.

Ron Weasley was — no, _is_ a love that will live in Hermione's heart forever.

**the fifth kind of love:**

The fifth kind of love, to say the least, is a spectrum. The fifth kind of love brings fear, joy, anguish, pain, guilt, shame, anger, and all the emotions you could think of. The fifth kind of love is a challenge, a pain in the arse, but you know that it is the worthiest love of all.

Hermione thinks fate is a funny thing. Making her fall in love with Draco Malfoy.

She felt anger towards him the moment he taunted Harry and Ron. Her friends were always special to her. She feels angry at how someone could feel superior as if people were privileged to be gracing their presence.

She felt guilty because of him when she punched him. It was on impulse. And when Harry and Ron commended her for it, she had the urge to apologize.

She felt fear for him back in the Manor. No, she didn't fear him. She feared _for_ him. Not identifying them. Looking down, cowering from the gaze of his parents and psychotic aunt. And before all hell broke loose, she wondered whether he deserved it.

She felt at peace because of him. After the war, no one knew how to live life. Hermione usually planned out and organized, didn't know the first thing to do. She still felt the heavy burden in her heart, the anger, the pain, and all the dark spectrum of emotions that could exist. He met her during his trial when she testified for him. He apologized; _for all that it's worth, and for all that I've caused_ , he told her. Hermione didn't say she forgave him. But she nodded. And she felt the first few remnants of the war leaving her.

She felt love with him. For him. And with loves comes its excess package of emotions — lust, pain, longing, contentment.

She doesn't know when it starts. Maybe it's the way she met him during his probationary work in the Ministry, and he asked her to tea and in little yet sincere words apologized to her once again. She is sure she starts feeling it when her 20th birthday came and he knows and gives her a warm smile.

She falls in love with him when he first kisses her, and she breaks away as he whispers I'll spend my life making it up to you. She knows it is love when she felt her heartbreak when they once fought and brought up their past. She is in love when he lays her on his bed and kisses her to oblivion and holds her and tells her he'll never let go.

She thinks she is lucky in love when he gets down on one knee and proposes, even asking for the blessing of Harry and Ron. She thinks that this is love as she wakes up now, and his face, looking softly at her, before their bedroom door bursts open and Scorpius comes running in, jumping onto their bed and Draco sitting up to hug him to his chest.

She thinks of life and it's changing course and all the pain and love it brings, and she thinks of Draco Malfoy.

**_(there are much more love in the world, Hermione thinks. One in every person she cherishes. But these five types of love are what makes her believe that love is the most powerful thing in the world)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any errors i wrote this for like. three hours when i was at the peak of my eagerness while listening to harry styles' fallling. thank you for reading! also, you can check out my other story :']


End file.
